1. Field of the Invention
The safety cover has universal application wherever an electrical outlet is provided such as in houses, buildings, schools, churches, etc. Such outlets may, as an example, be floor or wall mounted. Regardless of the location of the outlet, it presents a danger to babies and children of tender years who may touch the outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relatively large closure plugs with prongs have been used in the past to cover electrical outlets and to prevent children from touching the electrical sockets. However such closure plugs are removed from the sockets when it is necessary to connect an electrical cord thereto. Thus babies and small children are still exposed to danger when the closure plugs are removed.